Forget
by Gray-Rain Skies
Summary: She didn't want to feel hollow again. [SoraKairi]


Though I'm slightly saddened by the not-so-very success of my last one-shot, I give you this, nonetheless. It's a Sora/Kairi one-shot by majority rule, and I'm thinking next up will be Riku/Namine, followed by a story, perhaps. Does that sound all right?

Oh, and this is a sad Sora/Kairi. -Pouts- Well, I had to do it. I just have it in my head that all three of them have this maturity that no one else does. And with maturity there comes a sort of sadness, correct? Well, maybe...

_Any_way, there's a story to be read, right?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she watched the sea, feeling her skirt ruffle in the wind around her thighs. Taking a deep breath, she let her eyelids close, welcoming the darkness and alleviating the bright, cheerful sunlight that brought her so much pain. It was a cool, calming darkness, which brought her peace as she listened to the murmured roar of waves as they crashed at her feet. 

Taking a deep breath, she bowed her head and opened her eyes, feeling her lip quiver as she stared at the sand. In a second, two small, dark spots colored the tawny hue of the grains filling in between the spaces of her toes. Biting her lip, she curled her toes, feeling a tickle spread through the bottoms of her bare feet, and she choked softly.

She would not forget again when he had to leave.

And he did have to leave. Soon. That King Mickey was taking her boys away from her again, and she could not come, no matter if she wielded a keyblade just like them. She was confined to the sidelines to wait and suffer. Every breath she took, every laugh she made, a blow could befall him that caused him hurt; just _thinking _that sent a searing pain into her heart.

Footsteps alerted her, and she shook her head, angry. Always, he knew when she was upset. And he'd be there, to momentarily wash away her pains and fears, assure her with gentle words that things would be all right and she'd always remember him. But they'd lost each other before, forgotten each other before, and if he left her presence and mind again, she'd go crazy. Always, there'd been something missing when she hadn't remembered him, and she couldn't take that feeling.

It was bitter. It was ugly. It was _cold_.

His hand went to her shoulder, patting it gently as she shook her head, hair hitting her cheeks like sharpened bristles. She gasped, trying to stop the tears, and then leaned against him when his arms wrapped around her stomach, his breath tickling her neck.

"Sora…" she gasped, covering her face.

'_Don't say it,' _she tried to tell him. _'Don't lie to me. Don't tell me it'll be all right.'_

"Oh Kairi," he said, voice broken as he buried his head in her neck, arms tightening around her waist. "Please…don't…"

She choked, wiping her eyes with balled fists. That's right; she'd be strong. You're only as strong as the people around you, right?

Her shoulders sagged. But that didn't count for the Keyblade Master. He had his inner strength, the light that guided him on. He didn't need her to be strong for him; he wouldn't _want _that.

He just…wanted her to be all right. He didn't want her to be _sad_ for him. He never did.

"We'll be together again," she whispered, nodding. "I know. I shouldn't cry."

He nuzzled his forehead against her shoulder and then lifted his head, lips brushing gently against her skin and making her shiver.

"I'll get back to you as soon as I can," he breathed, his voice shaking. She knew he was crying, too, but didn't acknowledge it. She wouldn't embarrass him; now was hardly the time for playful teasing.

"I know," she said, turning in his arms and lifting her head to smile mournfully up at him. "I do."

He sighed and lowered his head, capturing her lips with his and bringing his shaking hand to unsteadily rest on her cheek. She trembled, feeling all her love for him swell up in her at his action and make her dizzy. Tenderly she lifted her own hand and held his to her cheek, supporting him, letting him know she'd _always_ support him.

She never wanted to forget this; the love she had for him, the love he had for her, and the moments when all of it was clear, true, and sweet (although sometimes bittersweet).

He pulled away, blinking rapidly, and then rested his forehead against hers. She watched as he closed his eyes, as he breathed out shakily, and then wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him slump against her. It wasn't often he relied on her for support; she was always the one scared and depressed.

But she wouldn't let him go just yet; she needed to know how right this was, to feel his presence, and to memorize his warmth and unique smell. She'd engrave it in her heart, so moments like these would be with her when he and Riku were gone, fighting to save them all.

And she wouldn't leave him to fight on his own; not when she could be by his side and help him with whatever battles he was forced to face.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear, reassuring him that she didn't blame him, that they'd get through this, just as he always had.

And she was certain the crashing of the waves didn't drown her words out.

* * *

I _love _that pairing. They can be cute, tragic, funny, whatever, and it works. It just _does_. And their love is so..._pure_, _real_. It makes me happy. -Admiring smile- 

Oh...wait...-clears throat- Reviews? Reviews anyone? (Looks around) Reviews?


End file.
